


Jealous

by rentskenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Creepy behaviour from a side character, F/M, Jealous Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jealousy, Modern AU, Star Wars Modern AU, but ends in fluff, but obi steps in so its fine, gets a little steamy in the middle, hes kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rentskenobi/pseuds/rentskenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan gets a little jealous at the interest you attract at a bar.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> First of my Tumblr works that I’m posting to AO3, hopefully you all like it :) liv

The bar was packed, the chatter and bustle of a Saturday night almost drowning out the thumping beat of music playing from large speakers. You and Obi-Wan had been invited out for a friend’s engagement celebration, expecting to find a small gathering when you got there but instead being faced with an enormous party in full flow. But you’d taken it in your stride, catching up with all your friends, exchanging stories and jokes, and soon time was flying by.

Obi-Wan was engrossed in a game of pool with Anakin, leaving you to fend for yourself for a while. It was fine of course, you were perfectly comfortable with your friends, and you knew how often he missed out on spending time with his own mates. So you had taken yourself over to the bar to get another Diet Coke, sliding onto the stool and grabbing the server’s attention.

A rustle of clothing alerts you to another man’s presence at your side, a clipped voice straining to be heard through the bar’s non-stop noise.

‘I’ll have what they’re having.’

You had hoped to be left alone while picking up your drink, but you could feel this man's gaze burning into the side of your head. With a silent huff of indignation, you turn towards the newcomer and you’re faced with brown eyes, dark buzzed hair with a few nicks at his temple, clean shaven angular jaw and cheekbones, and a wide grin.

‘Hey, how have you been? You remember me, right?’

The man continues grinning, arms opening outwards and he turns his body towards you. No. You don’t remember him. You stare at his face a little harder, wracking your brain for a name. After a few seconds, you recognise the man as one of Padme’s friends. Michael? Matthew, maybe?  
‘I’m Mitchell? Mitchell Connor?’

Mitchell looks at you with wide eyes, seemingly upset that you’d forgotten him. You nod quickly, not wanting to cause a fuss.

‘Of course, Mitchell, hi.’

You offer a small smile and he takes it gratefully, offering to buy you another drink and making conversation. He asks you about your life, your job, your family, even your opinion on politics. He barely gives you time to breathe with his onslaught of questions. But you answer dutifully, Mitchell seems friendly enough. Even if he is weirdly interested in your taste in men.

Thirty minutes later and Mitchell is still talking to you. You had left the bar a while ago and wandered over to Mace and Padme, talking to them in an attempt to throw off Mitchell. But it hadn't worked. He’d just tagged along and slotted himself into the conversation, standing next to you and inching ever so slightly closer as the minutes passed by.

Padme gave you a confused look from across the small circle, gesturing to Mitchell with a questioning gaze. Her brows furrowed in concern. She was your best friend, after all, and she could tell Mitchell was getting on your nerves.

‘Where’s Obi?’ she mouthed silently at you.

You just shrugged and looked away, not wanting to draw Mitchell’s attention to you even more. He was getting uncomfortably close now. You shuffled to the side a little, but he just followed you. You could see his arm in the corner of your eye, twitching slightly by his side as if he was tempted to take your hand in his. The idea of it made you shiver, and not in a good way.

Where was Obi-Wan? Surely his game of pool had finished by now. You looked around, trying to find that familiar head of auburn hair but the room was so packed in some places it was hard to tell where one person ended and another began. An unbridled thought rushed through your head. What if Obi had seen someone else at the party? Someone better looking than you, more interesting? What if -  
A strong arm suddenly wrapped around your waist, pulling you back into a lean muscled chest. You jumped slightly, squirming out of the grip as you thought it was Mitchell pulling you closer. But instead a soft, welcome voice whispered into your ear.

‘Are you alright, darling? You seem a little nervous.’

A sigh of relief left your chest and you turned to look at Obi’s familiar face, his eyes bright with concern and his hair hanging slightly out of place. The pool game must have gotten competitive. You just squeeze his forearm tightly in reassurance and whisper an affirmation.

‘I’m fine.’

A small smile. You don’t want Obi to worry, not when he’s obviously been having a good time.

‘And who’s this then?’

Mitchell’s voice is too loud, too intrusive, even though it’s paired with that wide grin. A fake grin, you’re sure of it. Obi-Wan’s arm tightens around your waist and he seems to draw himself up to his full height, obviously confused to why this man is so comfortable with getting close to you. You can feel his heart begin to thud violently against your back. Obi-Wan had never seemed like the jealous type to you, but apparently you had assumed wrong. Maybe he’s realised that this overbearing stranger is the source of your concern. But Obi stays silent and just watches Mitchell as they both wait for you to answer.

‘Obi-Wan, this is Mitchell. Mitchell, Obi-Wan. My boyfriend.’

You emphasise the ‘boyfriend’ as much as you can without making it too obnoxious, hoping that Mitchell gets the idea. He doesn’t, of course.

‘Well, we were just talking about ideal partners actually. It seems me and y/n have got a lot in common.’ Mitchell smirks.

Your jaw drops. Did he seriously just say that? You absolutely have nothing in common. You grit your teeth in frustration. What an idiot.  
You can practically feel the hostility rolling off Obi-Wan as he takes in Mitchell’s words. His other arm comes to wrap round your waist, pulling you into him even tighter. Obi’s jaw clenches as he looks Mitchell up and down with furrowed brows, before slowly turning to you.

‘Don’t you think it's time that we were leaving, love?’

Obi’s voice is raised slightly, making sure Mitchell can hear him. He kisses your cheek softly, tilting his head so that his stubble nuzzles against your skin as he stares sternly at Mitchell, who has decided to speak again.

‘You don’t want to stay longer? We were having fun -’

Mitchell stops suddenly as he watches your boyfriend’s attention turn to your ear. Obi-Wan’s actions are slow and deliberate as he kisses the lobe, moving up the edge and letting his bottom lip drag obscenely over the skin, eliciting a shiver that runs up your spine. You have to stifle the moan threatening to leave your mouth. Obi-Wan nips the cartilage at the top of your ear, his tongue darting out to sooth the bite before finally pulling back. He stares Mitchell dead in the eye with a devilish smirk, almost daring him to continue talking, daring him to make his move. But for the first time in the whole night, Mitchell’s mouth closes and no more words come out.

‘We’re perfectly fine thank you.’ Obi’s voice is a purr in your ear, seemingly friendly, but the notes are dripping with an unspoken threat towards Mitchell. ‘Aren’t we, darling?’

You turn, kissing Obi’s stubbled cheek happily and taking in Mitchell’s equally shocked and annoyed expression with a burst of satisfaction. You’d never seen this side to Obi-Wan before, usually such a gentleman, but tonight his possessive side was coming out. And you were loving it.

‘Yes. Let’s go.’

You push past Mitchell as he stumbles back, seemingly lost for words after Obi-Wan’s display. Quickly, you offer your goodbyes to all your friends, promising to speak soon. And then Obi is leading you out into the fresh air, the claustrophobic atmosphere of the bar left behind as you step into the cool car park. Obi chuckles, swinging your hands up and down as you walk.

‘He seemed to like you. A little too much’

‘Tell me about it!’

You were glad that Obi had calmed down a little now, all too aware of how tense he had been only minutes ago. But there are subtle signs; the clutch on your hand that was just slightly tighter than usual, the shaky exhale of breath steaming in the cold air, the slightly wild look to his usually composed countenance. They were all signs that remnants of adrenaline were still rushing through Obi-Wan’s veins. He’d never say it out loud, but you knew that Obi still got insecure about your relationship sometimes, the fear of losing you for good always present in his mind. Sometimes he just needed a bit of reassurance.

You cup his face in your hands, tugging him down slightly so you’re face to face. His eyes are deep pools of blue, staring into yours, just tempting you to dive into their depths. So you dive.

‘You know I love you, right?’

Obi-Wan’s cheeks flush a light pink, a grin spreading across his face as he moves his hands to mirror yours. His hands are cold against your skin but you shiver into his touch, craving more contact, more of him. He rubs his thumb over your cheekbone before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on your forehead.

‘And i love you too, my darling.’

An idea pops into your mind and you grin widely in excitement.

‘Movie night?’

You look up at Obi-Wan with the wide eyes that he can never resist. Not that he would want to say no anyway. Obi’s love of cheesy rom-com is notorious among your group of friends, and you had spent many evenings cuddled under a mountain of blankets and pillows, crunching on salty popcorn and giggling through all of your favourite films. He’s a true romantic at heart.

Strong hands pull you into a warm hug and you can feel Obi-Wan’s deep laugh vibrating in his chest as you rest your head there, his woollen jumper soft against your cheek. It’s warm and it’s comfy and it smells of him.

‘Of course. It’s been a while since I watched 10 Things I Hate About You anyway.’


End file.
